


what a night

by broikawa



Series: percy's bokuaka week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma & Sakusa Kiyoomi Friendship, Akaashi Keiji is Bad at Feelings, Almost Kiss, Bittersweet Ending, BokuAka Week 2020, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Mutual Pining, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broikawa/pseuds/broikawa
Summary: keiji forgets his keys at kenma's place and nearly gets something elseor ;; bkak week day 4 - [neighbour au]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: percy's bokuaka week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858111
Kudos: 25
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	what a night

**Author's Note:**

> btw !! you can read this as a continuation of my day 2 fic but it's not necessary :)

This was the last thing Keiji needed right now.

He’d had a long day – he’d worked all morning, then had to get some things done, then went out to Kenma’s house with Kiyoomi for dinner as per their agreement that they all need to get out more and would do so together as often as they could – and needless to say, he was exhausted.

Now, he couldn’t find his keys.

“Fuck,” he muttered. He put his bag on the ground and crouched beside it, digging through it to the bottom again in hopes that he was only very bad at looking through it, and that his hands would find his keys any second.

A little ways down the hall, the elevator dinged. Keiji looked up.

The doors opened. It was Bokuto Koutarou.

Of course it was him, _of course_. Who else would the universe send his way in a time of tired desperation and frustration?

“Hey!” he said, waving and walking his way.

Keiji offered a smile. “Hey,” he said back.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I, uh… I think I left my keys at my friend’s house.”

“Oh, that sucks.”

“Yeah,” he said. “It does.”

“Are you gonna go get them?”

“No, I’ll just message him to bring them. He’s not too far from here.”

“What’re you gonna do ‘till he gets here?”

“Just wait here,” he said. “He shouldn’t take too long.”

A silence fell between them, and as Keiji thought about retreating into his apartment before remembering he couldn’t, Koutarou said, “You can wait at my place, if you want.” He said it much more quietly than he had his other words.

Keiji considered his options: A) sit outside his apartment by himself, or; B) accept Koutarou’s invitation to wait in _his_ apartment. Option A would be easy, though perhaps a bit boring, and he felt like if he were to stand in silence for twenty minutes, he’d pass out on his feet.

Option B felt exciting.

He gave himself the excuse that option B, at the very least, gave him something to do, which is what he told himself as he accepted Koutarou’s invitation (he knew in his mind that it was much more than that).

Walking inside, he could see that the space was much more cluttered than his was.

Not cluttered in a bad way, but in a way that he simply had more things than him. More pictures, more colours, more little trinkets, more personality than his. Koutarou’s apartment truly felt lived in, like an old pair of shoes you don’t want to get rid of because they just fit so nicely, the soles molded to fit on your feet just right from days and days of wearing them. It calmed his nerves a little bit.

He took a seat on the couch, putting his bag down on the ground next to him.

“Do you want anything?” Koutarou asked from the kitchen.

“I’m all right, thank you.”

He felt like he was being vaporized from the inside out.

It was one thing to be at someone’s place for the first time and feel awkward, everything so unknown to you. It was another thing to be in your neighbour’s place, who you just so happen to think is really attractive and who you wouldn’t mind being at his place for reasons other than being locked out of your own.

Koutarou came out from the kitchen, taking a seat next to Keiji.

He looked at him. Keiji looked back.

“You seem really cool,” Koutarou noted suddenly. “Like, you’re so chill, you know?”

“Ah, no, I just try to be polite.”

“And,” he continued, a softer tone coming into his voice, “I gotta admit it, you’re pretty cute, too.”

Vaporization process complete.

He smiled as he said this, the smile that stopped Keiji’s heart every time he saw it. The one he always greeted him with, bright and beaming. He added palpitations to his mental list of current problems.

Koutarou recoiled. “Sorry. I just had to tell you.”

“It’s okay,” he said, trying to keep his voice steady.

“I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable,” he said, “and I promise I didn’t invite you in just to come onto you or something.”

“It’s all right–”

“I just really like you.”

Another new problem: a fluttering feeling in his stomach.

This man was going to be the death of him.

“Oh,” was all Keiji could muster right away.

“You don’t have to stay anymore if you don’t want to,” he told him, keeping his head down and his gaze away from Keiji’s direction.

“No, I, um…” – _what are you_ _doing?!_ , he asked himself urgently – “the feeling is mutual.”

 _Ah. That’s what I’m doing. I just did that_.

Koutarou perked back up. “Really?”

“Yeah,” he said. His face was on fire.

His eyes trailed down to Keiji’s mouth. 

_Oh_ , he said again, this time in his head. _That’s what we’re doing. That’s what we’re going to do_.

Having no objections, he humoured him, doing the same. God, his mouth was pretty. Keiji had a tendency to look at people’s mouths rather than their eyes when they spoke (as it simply felt more comfortable to do so), but Koutarou’s mouth, he felt, he could look at no matter what he was doing.

Koutarou put his arm on the back of the couch, his hand lying near his neck. He got quiet. “Can I…”

He didn’t need to finish. “Yes,” Keiji said softly.

They both leaned forward, completely entranced in the moment. Keiji’s eyelids fell as he inched closer, feeling the warmth from Koutarou’s face on his own. He felt their noses brush and he realized what was happening. He let himself fall into it, feeling himself let go. They were so close, then–

Keiji’s phone buzzed.

They pulled away, the air around them changing from warm and sultry to clumsy in less than a second.

 _I’m here open up_ , said Kenma.

“He’s here,” Keiji said quickly, “I should go.”

“All right.”

“I’ll see you,” he said.

“See you.”

Grabbing his bag, he left without so much as a glance in Koutarou’s direction.

When he reached the front door of the building, Kenma was waiting outside.

“I was just at his place,” Keiji said flatly.

“What?” asked Kenma. “Who?”

“The guy I told you about,” he said, “my neighbour.”

“The hot one?”

Keiji flushed even deeper. “Yes, ‘the hot one’.”

“What’d you do?”

“Nothing!” he said, frustrated that that was his only answer. “We were about to kiss.”

“Shit,” he said. He looked at him closely. “About to?”

“You texted before we could.”

“Sorry about that, I guess.”

“It’s…” he started, unable to pick a description for how he was feeling. He picked the easy answer. “It’s fine,” he said.

It was not fine – he really wanted to kiss him, and he’d probably spend all night thinking about it – but he didn’t need to tell Kenma otherwise. No need to get anyone else’s feelings involved on the matter.

“Are you going to go back up there?”

“No,” he said, as if it was obvious (which it should’ve been).

“Why not?” he asked, a look of genuine shock on his face.

“I can’t do that, Kozume!”

“Keiji, you’ve been wanting to do this for months.”

“I know, I know, just…” he paused, collecting himself. They had been so close, _so_ close, to the point where Keiji could practically already feel Koutarou’s lips on his. He could barely think about going back in the same building as him, let alone the same room.

“At least talk to him,” Kenma offered. “And do it soon.”

“I will,” he said.

“You better,” he said, “or I’ll do it for you. Make sure it’s not your phone you leave at my house next time.”

He held out Keiji’s keys for him.

“You owe me something, by the way,” he said. “Kuro got home just as I was leaving and now he’s acting like he’s dying.”

“Next time we do lunch, I’ll pay.”

Kenma looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Within reason,” he added, knowing his friend’s taste.

“Talk later,” Kenma said, walking away.

“Mmh.”

“Talk to him!” he called as he left.

“No promises!” Keiji called back.

Leaving the elevator when he arrived on his floor, he passed Koutarou’s door.

Then he stopped at it.

He stood at the door silently, his fist hovering above it.

Slowly, after a minute, he put it back down.

_Sorry, Kozume._

He’d had enough excitement for one night.

Like many other problems, Keiji would opt to ignore this one as long as he could. Of course, it was inevitable that they would see each other, and Keiji wouldn’t be surprised if he saw him the next morning – their paths crossed sometimes as Keiji left for work, as Koutarou seemed to leave the building around the same time some days to do whatever it was he was doing – but if he could put even a few hours between their next interaction, that was the option he’d choose.

He walked back to his door, (finally) unlocked it, and welcomed himself back to his own space.

**Author's Note:**

> give me akaashi/kenma/sakusa friendship PLEASE
> 
> my [promo post](https://adrientheodorepercival.tumblr.com/post/625461909631713280/what-a-night)
> 
> tumblrs  
> etherealparrish (main)  
> ohmyhoneybun (lovecore/mlm)  
> historicalsgnificance (dark academia/studyblr)  
> adrientheodorepercival (writeblr)


End file.
